In the prior art, the flower type spanner has a sleeve at a head section thereof for receiving and driving a hexagonal screw element. Then a driving force is applied to lock and attach the screw element to an object.
In the prior art operation of the flower type spanner, tile spanner is operated reciprocally. In locking or releasing the screw element, obstacles are often on the edge of the screw element. Thereby, the user must take out the screw element to remove the obstacles, and then insert the screw element into the spanner, the operation is inconvenient. Moreover, the operations must be performed repeatedly so that the processes become complicated. Further, if the working space is too narrow, the user cannot operate it conveniently. To improve above mentioned defects, type spanner is developed, but the spanner has too many elements so that the cost is high and assembled work is tedious.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel flower type spanner which has the advantages of spanners.